


Subtly Obvious

by mednin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Character Development, Friends to Lovers, Implied past rape but minor you need to squint to notice, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sacrifice, Slow Burn, Soudam 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mednin/pseuds/mednin
Summary: Kazuichi was doing his best living in a town where he was never popular.  However, it doesn't mean no one likes him.





	1. Not Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyNekoChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/gifts).



> Hey Guys, oh man am I glad this is out. This was meant for Soudam 2018 but life kept me busy.
> 
> Anyways, this story is for CrazyNekoChan. Thank you for all the work you do for the Soudam community.

A long, long time ago before you, your parents, grandparents, great-grandparents, and further.

“I’m gonna kick the shit out of you”

“What?!  What did I do?!”

Uh oh.  Wrong thing to say.  Next thing he knew, a heavy fist contacted his pink eye. He got pushed back again the cracked wall.

Nothing special here.  A typical day for Kazuichi Soda.  He tends to say things without thinking.  Not just to his dad, but to everyone.  This leads to him getting bullied a lot, whether for saying something offensive or for revealing that he builds his own friends because he doesn’t have any.  He has done this since he was around 5, building things from sticks to create humans and buildings, to now changing his working material to stone.  It _would_ be cherished in his village of Shaoshui, but his blabbing and other characteristics get him trouble.  It also doesn’t help that he isn’t the best when it comes to anything athletic.

“Boy, what have I told you about talking back.”  He looks up and sees his heavy set, wild brown eyed and hair man looming.  Thank you, Universe, for letting him inherit his mom’s pink hair and eyes instead.

“Not to do it.  I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He cowers in fear at the back of the wall.  Another unpopular trait, running away from anything remotely scary.  Not the best trait for a little town next to the Nanyuyu Jungle, where the most fearful of creatures can lie.  When he went fishing with the village once, he remember a villager caught something.  The guy handed him the fish and he panicked.  It was slimy, grey looking, and he instinctively threw it back in the water!  He did not get food that day.

With a smirk, his father walks away.  Usually his dad wouldn’t let up, but today was different. 

If it weren’t time to make the sacrificing, he knew he’d get a bigger ass-kicking.

The younger wild haired man steps outside and looks out at the village.  Covered in dirt with many homes.  It wasn’t unusual for 4 people lo live in a house made for one.  Fathers, mothers, and children walking around rushing to get back to their houses.  Their robes looking so loose they could fall, some not even bothering to cover their chest.

Inside, he could hear his dad getting ready for tonight.  Sharpening his knife, Kazuichi thinks back.  He already prepared his food for the Hogo-Shas.  These short-size spirits lived in jungles and were known as guardian of animals.  The hunters would leave them sacrifices for luck in capturing elephants, fishing, and chasing wild animals away from crops.  They can offer guidance by using telepathy or influencing dreams.  Rumor has it that they can cause mischief or serious illness to humans when provoked or just because.  You can hire a spirit practitioner to make amulets or protective charms, but these can be very expensive. 

Many people around ages 6 to 14 have claimed they have seen these little spirits.  Some people say you have to be “pure of heart” to see them.  Kazuichi hasn’t seen these spirits and considering he is 18, he probably never will.

 

Like everyone else in his small village, he doesn’t have any money.  But unlike the others, he did didn’t believe too much in spirits.  But he’s not taking any chances.  His life may not be the best, but he doesn’t want it to get any harder or die from some serious illness thank you very much.   Since the young age of 5 every night he would give them food at the same time each day.  He would sacrifice the little he had from small time repair jobs to get the best for these “spirits.” 

What always struck him as odd was the day after, the food was always gone.  Whether it be from his dad, towns persons, animals, or these “spirits” Kazuichi didn’t care.  He did his part, now they hopefully won’t hurt him.

This night was different.  On the night of the blue moon, the village will come together to create a giant sacrifice.  This can be anything ranging from a hut at the end of the village left unoccupied-no one ever enters in fear of punishment, the last man who did ended up dying from his penis being cut off- to a giant feast that is left out in the open.  Like the sacrificial hut, this is not to be touched.  Judging from hearing his dad’s knife sharpening, he guesses it’s time for another gigantic feast.

 

However, he frowns, there hasn’t been much luck gathering meat.  More crops have been wilting than any other year.  Recently people have gotten sick and many have lost valuables.  Even though it probably is a coincidence, at least he knows he’s safe.  Hopefully.

The villagers know they need to sacrifice something big.  Something different then any other year or day.  Kazuichi keeps thinking.  He may not like his fellow villagers, but it doesn’t mean he wishes all of them harm.  Let’s see, he could make them a statue or he could-

“Kazuichi”

“Yes?”

He is about to turn around, when he feels a brunt force on the side of his head.  Everything turns black.

 

He’s got a headache.  Why can he barely open his eyes?  Why do his hands feel constricted?  How is he moving?  Slowly his eyes open.  His hands are tied and all around him people are watching.  Lit torches are surrounding him, creating a circle with him the middle. 

“He is finally awake”

“Have him stand!”

“Let’s hurry and get him there before it’s too late!”

Kazuichi is looking all around him. What’s happening?  Where are they going? 

His dad walks right to him and forces him to stand.  The quick movement gives him a headache. A cloth is put over his eyes.

“Move it, boy!” and he kicks him in his backside.  Kazuichi starts walking. 

 

Not knowing what to do, Kazuichi knows he’s in a hopeless situation.  He could feel 2 buff men on each side holding on to him tight.  He knows his dad is right behind him judging from the pain in his butt.  And with his headache, there is no way he can outrun nor overpower anyone.  Someone is probably upfront anyway.

 

He feels a different kind of dirt underneath his feet.  He remember this feeling, only experiencing it the one time his father took him to the Nanyuyu.  He hears birds.

Are they going to-

“MOVE IT!”

Another kick, but this time on his lower back.  With a grunt, he continues forward.

_20 minutes later_

He’s never been this in the jungle.  He’s getting nervous.  They made him go left for a bit, then right, then left again.  Are they gonna kill him?  What are they going to do?

He felt his blindfold being taken off.

Looking left and right, he sees the torches the men are holding.  “H-hey, wha-what’s going on?!”

They weren’t paying attention.  He hears his father walking around him.  The older Soda goes forward and proclaim:

“Oh Hogo-Shas, guardian of animals, guide us.  We have seen our village and understand that you are angry with us.  Please forgive the ones whom did not make sacrifices.  We realize their wrong doings and make sure this will not happen again.  For a peace offering, we offer you someone who has always been loyal to you.  Please, take him as your sacrifice and guide us!”

Well, that’s rich coming from him he forgets all the time and-

Wait, WHAT?!?


	2. Stranger

This can’t be happening, this isn’t right. 

“Hey, you g-guys are joking right?”

He sees the two men near him turning around to leave and sees his father leaving with them.    Time stands as he watches his dad walk, torch in hands.  They look ready to leave him in this random place of the giant Nanyuyu. 

But they wouldn’t do that, right?!

He turns around;

“Dad, what’s this about?!  I get we had our differences, but come on!  This joke isn’t funny! Can we all head back?!  It’s getting late and I’m scared of the dark!  Please dad, talk to me!”

Nobody says anything.  Only the sounds of the crackling torch fires.  His heart sinks and he thinks this can’t be real.  There is no way.

Slowly, brown eyes meet pink.  They aren’t the I’m-gonna-hit-you eyes, the you’ll-never-wish you-were-born eyes, or the you-disappoint-me-son eyes. 

They were the I-don’t-recognize-you-as-my-son eyes.  The worst of them all.  His body was frozen.  They stay like that for hours, when in reality it was a second or twenty. 

One of the men puts his hand on the father’s shoulder.  “Come, father of the sacrifice.  We shall give you your money.  You are doing a great thing for the people.”

Money?  For a life, he’s only worth some coins?  He wasn’t popular, but he couldn’t be _this_ hated!!!

Slowly, his dad turns and walks away with the rest of them.

“Dad!!!” With desperation, he runs to them.  Never has he sprinted so fast.  He is almost-

“If you follow us, we will know! We then will tie you to a tree for the H which we know you will, then we will tie you to a tree for the Hogo-Shas!  Or maybe a tiger wouldn’t mind a bite!  So don’t follow us…please.”

 

That last word was a mutter.  It shocked him to a standstill.  Never once has he ever heard that word coming from his dad’s mouth.  All he can see is the man’s back, but why does he feel like him _not_ being tied up was…kind?  Like, his father insisted he not be tied.

  
Pretty sad to say this is the most compassionate thing he can remember his dad doing.  That this, stranding you out in the middle of the freaking Nanyuyu Jungle with nothing but his robes and being sold, was on the top of the nicest things his dad has ever done for him.  All because he wasn’t tied up?

 

He looks down and notices the shadows leave.  He doesn’t bother to follow, as these men are some of the best hunters and will make his chances of survival even less.  He’s trying not to cry, trying not to be so pathetic.   But it’s cold, his eyes sting, and all of this feels like a night terror he will never wake from.

 

Waiting, thinking, and looking down at the ground for 10 minutes in self-pity and disbelief.  Kazuichi realizes he doesn’t have time for this, as his situation seems relatively real according to his chattering teeth.  So he walks in the opposite direction, trying to look for a place to sleep.

 

Kazuichi has been searching for what seems like an hour, but his out of shape legs make him feel like it’s been 2.  That hit to the head isn’t helping either.  He is looking for a safe place from all these animals.  Unrealistic, but he wants not to be mauled or bitten by animals he knows and doesn’t know.   He keeps looking behind every bush, tree, and flat land he can find.  He wishes his dad let him keep his tools.  At least those would make a decent weapon!  Even if he probably would run away if he had them regardless…no wonder his father doesn’t want him.

This makes him stop.  No one wants him, no one cares about him. Is this part of the reason why?

“HAULT, FIEND!”

Startled, he looks up.  “Who goes there?!”  He squints, and the next thing he knows the voice is right in front of him.

 

“Who are you, mortal and what brings you into the mighty Nanyuyu…” His voice gets lower, menacing, and Kazuichi has the feeling that saying the wrong thing could end his life.  Taking a deep breath, he prepares himself.  He is going to try and show no fear.

“My name is Kazuichi Soda and I’m from the village of Shaoshui.  I am h-here since my da-the villagers abandoned me.”

“Far away and a falsified story!” He exclaims, pinning him on the ground and getting on top of Kazuichi.  The stranger uses one hand to pin Kazuichi’s arms.

 

“You are here to kill these animals, fiend!  Shaoshui is known for killing too many for superfluous reasons!  The great and powerful overlord has halted your evil actions!  Turn back to your village or else I should end you!”

 

Looking up, eyebrows furrowed, Kazuichi can’t keep his mouth shut.  “What the hell are you on about, you weirdo?!  I was a sacrifice from that village for the Hogo-Shas!  And I can’t hunt because I’m too afraid, have no weapons, and even if I did I suck at it!  I would gladly turn around and be anywhere BUT here but I can’t!  I’m not wanted!  I’m not anything!  So just leave me alone so I can try and fucking survive because apparently the only thing I’m worthwhile to anyone is being dead!”

  
His chest is moving up and down.  His eyes are getting blurry and he can’t read the stranger’s expressions.  The weirdo starts muttering “alone, huh?” loosens his grip, and stands.

 

“It appears, currently, I have misinterpreted the situation.” He outstretches his hand, “Come, strange one, I know where you may take shelter and replenish.”

 

“I’m strange?!  Look at you!” Seriously, he’s letting Kazuichi live! He’s not going to say that out loud.  Don’t want to change his mind.

Taking his hand, because he didn’t want to trip and that is the only reason (not because he is still processing his situation), he stands and follows the stranger.  He decides to follow this stranger for now, as this _real_ weirdo would have killed him already if that was his intention.  He sees him pick up a stick and he does something.  The item becomes blue at the top, enough for him to see a pathway.  ‘Oh great,’ he thought to himself, ‘What else is happening?!’

 

Kazuihi’s eyes widen in awe.  The most huts he has ever seen together, but that’s not saying much since he’s never left Shaoshui, appear to be supported by trees and vines.  Waterfalls all joining to form one pool of fresh water, flowers decorating the scene.  Everything around this so called “village” is illuminated by a blue light like the one that compliments the huts, allowing Kazuichi to see.

He keeps walking only to crash into the stranger’s back. “We’re here” and he steps to the side to show Kazuichi the view.

A path is made for the biggest, widest hut of them all. He bet one hut like this could fit 20 people! Unlike the other huts, this one is placed on the ground.   But dang, how rich are these people? He sees the weirdo stranger mutter something and the blue lit stick he was holding turn off, resulting in just a normal non-lit up piece of wood.

“What was that?! How did you do that?!”

“All questions will be answered once we step inside.”  Kazuichi turns to truly look at the stranger and see him.

He has black and white hair, with the front part of it sticking up.  It appears to be shaved from his neck up to his temple.  He has a scar that starts from the left side of his face down past his grey eye.  His right one is red.  These features are complimented with the purple robes he is wearing.  He then notices an earring on the stranger’s left ear lobe.  A muscular build with lots of bandages on his right arm, he has to be the oddest-looking people he has ever seen! Odd, but not terrible looking.  He has seen worse.

Wait, wha-

“Hurry, annoying one, for it is late” he states. 

With a pout, he walks toward the biggest hut he has ever seen.

 

He knows he shouldn’t be awake.  But he can’t close his eyes, and his body feels like he got trampled by a herd of elephants twice.  But he can’t be tired now.  This, whatever, may determine his future.

Upon stepping inside he hears countless amounts of voices.  Their look to be about 5-15 people, and none seemed to have paid attention.  All sitting and looking like they would rather be anywhere else.  Kazuichi doesn’t miss his chance and makes his eyes like insects, looking  and inspecting everyone and everything. 

They are really short, like around 3-4 feet tall.  Unlike the stranger, who was a little bit taller than him. He locked onto a voice;

“Gundham Tanaka, where have you been?  And who is this with you?”

Kazuichi looks down and sees a man stepping forward and walking towards them.  Grey beard, three feet tall, whom looks grandfatherly.

 

“This is a mortal I found.  He can see us.”

No more chatter, the room ghost-quiet.  Then lions roar.

“What?!  He can see us?!  This is an outrage!”  
“No human should be able to see us!”

“Of course the _half-breed_ would pull something like this!”

Kazuichi saw the weirdo’s hands clench.

The grey beard man snaps, no other voice is heard.  “Hush and let Gundham explain.”

The taller of them explains his encounter.

 

Now the room grows dragon roars.

“From Shaoshui?!  We should cook him now!”

“Those scoundrels were taking everything from our jungle!”  
“I say we cut him into tiny pieces and feed little pieces of him to all the animals here!”

Oh great, maybe he should have ra-

“ENOUGH!!”

“GAAH!” goes Kazuichi. 

Kazuichi didn’t think this tiny man could sprout such a voice.  But here he was.

Slowly, grey beard walks closer towards him.  It takes him a couple seconds to speak, “Wait, I recognize you.  You are Kazuichi Souda!”

“What?! How did you know?” 

Gasps fill the room.

“Chief Takoyami, is he _the_ Kazuichi Souda?!”

He closes his eyes and smiles, “He sure is and how could I not?  Always sacrificing food for us, despite how little you and your dad had. I appreciate all the hard work you did for us!  If you need a place to stay, then please stay here!  Since Gundham brought you here, he can show you around!  But maybe tomorrow since I think you two could use some rest. HAHA so glad to finally meet you!”

Wait, he only left sacrifices for Hogo-Shas?!  Not these people.  Unless they _are_ them!  That would also explain the blue lights, living in the jungles, and knowing his name.

Before he can process even more, he looks to see grey beard smiling towards him.  Something told Kazuichi that his frown would not be pleasant.  And he doesn’t want to question these spirits’ generosity.

With a bow, Gundham speaks; “Thank you, Chief. I, the great Gundham Tanaka, will do my best to settle him and show him around.”

With a smile, he waves the away “Please see that you do.”

With that, Gundham motioned for him to follow.  Kazuichi walked up closely to another mysterious place.

 

So, he was poor.  And bullied.  But never has he had to sleep in a bed like this.

“What is this?”

“It is, as you say, a bed.”

“It’s a single blanket on the ground!  That’s so uncomfortable!”

“For someone who would be sacrificed to us, one would generally be grateful to not be dead.”

Arrows fired.

“Hey! I resent that! Why can’t I sleep in that bed” he points towards a piece of strong cloth, with is being tied between two trees.

“My cloth of darkness is not yours, annoying one. Sleep here or bear the trial of being outside.  The ailment you would feel should not be blamed by neither me or my subordinates!”

“Subordinates?! I don’t know much about this place, but it seems like that grey beard guy leads!”

He walks at a turtle’s pace, but with a fire.  “Listen, annoying one.  I, the great Gundham Tanaka, am tired and will not tolerate insubordination.  You may slumber or face the wrath of Nanyuyu.” With that he walks towards his clothed bed.

Looking down, he sees the dirt. He’s used to dirt and poverty, but never at this.  With a deep breath, he goes under the blanket. 

‘Hopefully I’ll wake up and this is all a dream.’


	3. Tired

He feels light on his eyelids.  Birds start chirping and he reluctantly opens his eyes.  A sunrise on one side, then to the right

“GAAAAAHHHHH!!!”

“H-h-human!!!!”

A birthday suit Gundham.  Paler than a cloud, he sees the guy’s face go red.  Were those scars on his left arm? 

Before he could stop himself, Kazuichi’s eyes rapidly go downward. Barely getting a glance and before moving his eyes anywhere else they shouldn’t be, he closes them.

He hears rustling and quick footsteps.

“M-MORTAL!!! What is the meaning of this?!”

Assuming the spirit is decent, Kazuichi eyes shoot out at the clothed man.

“Me?!  What the hell did I do?!  _You’re_ the one changing while I’m sleeping!”

The spirit’s red face becomes darker.  Covering his mouth with his hand, he looks to the side “It may be possible I assessed you to wake later.  I did not know if you were a mortal whom had acquired the skills of waking up early.  Go back to sleep.”

“Well now I can’t go back!”

“Then you shall work by helping the great and powerful Gundham Tanaka collect sacrifices.  I will gather fresh garments for you to wear.  Do not move.” He speed walks away from him.  While he is gone, Kazuichi looked around.

It was a nice hut, the roof filled with green from the trees with the dark wood complimenting.  A circular, simple design, whoever built this hut did a good job.  There were things he would change but-

He felt something light on his head.

“Mortal, I have presented you with clean garments.  I shall be waiting, then you will work.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Pink is barely picking up on the yellow colored robes.  Wrapping it, he realizes he is here.  No way can he go back.  This is going to be his new life, if they don’t decide to eat him.  He will miss tinkering, the clanking of his tools.  Now he is destined to be their servant, to do weird things like rub their feet or perform embarrassing dances or-

“Annoying one, be quicker!  It is time for labor!”

“C-Coming!”

With a thundering heart, Kazuichi steps outside only to be handed a basket that could fit 3 five-year olds.

They have been walking for a while.  None of Kazuichi’s complaining has slowed this spirit ghost or whatever.  After another thousand or two steps, the weird guy finally stops.

“Tell me, weak one, have there been tales of Taya in your town?”

Taya, the village on the other side of Nanyuyu.  A bit more populous, they are known to specialize in clothing and trade.  It is a hard journey to get their from Shaoshui while going from Taya to Shaoshui is easier due to their horses and their experience traveling.  It is said that their horses are so fast, they can get to Darhan and Shaoshui in only a day!

“A bit, and I’m not weak!  I’m just not the hunting type!”

The other’s voice deepens, yet is still controlled, “One does not need the skills of a hunter to be in shape.  A mortal needs discipline.  Training and diet are necessary.  Now enough, we must continue forward”

Not wanting to be left alone, he goes towards the weird guy until he places his hand on his head, mumbling.

“Uhhh” this is weird.

Finishing, he puts his hand away. “I have now made you invisible to those in town.”

“Wait, what?  How?!”

“I muttered a spell of invisibility.  No one but I shall see or hear you, provided no other Hogo-Shas are within the area.”

“Aren’t you gonna do the spell on yourself?”

“We Hogo-Shas do not need to.  We may be choose to be invisible or not to humans.  We can cast this ability onto others.”

“Oh, I see!  That’s why you didn’t cast the spell on yourself! Got it!”

“Now let us be off, for this town does not know that it shall be graced with my presence!”

This spirit’s abilities may be cool, but he’s still weird.

 

The power of invisibility is something humans have been seeking for years.  It is advantageous in war, hunting, and getting away from your dad.  He may be the first human to ever have this power bestowed upon.  What should be the first thing he does?

Why, shake his hands in front of people!  Stretching his face out, showing his tongue, and jumping around like a goofball!  He’s invisible for crying out loud, why shouldn’t he take advantage of this newfound power?

“Annoying one!  Take this seriously! We have work to do!”

“Aw come on, I’ve never done this before!  You need to lighten up!”

His permanent scowl gets deeper.  “I have no need to ‘lighten up.’ Our task is of upmost importance. Now cease this foolishness.”

He can’t help but smile, putting a hand on the spirit’s shoulder; “Man, you have to admit this is at least _a little_ fun.  Smile more!  Who knows, maybe you’ll look decent with that stick out of your ass.” 

“Mortal, cease your words!” walking away, he seemed a little pink.

Why can’t his mouth ever have a filter?

 

It took them 2 hours to finish.  Both their baskets full, they begin walking back.

“So what do you do with the people who do and don’t make sacrifices?”

“We take note of what was found near their place of residence.”

“What do you do with the food?”

“Once we return, you shall see.”

Kazuichi’s stomach protests.

With a sudden interest in the tree on his left, the spirit grumbles,“It cannot be helped, we shall rest for 10 minutes.”

“Alright!” With that, he begins to dig into the fresh fruit, vegetables, and meat.

The weird guy then decides to sit next to him, mumbling “This mortal was able to withstand my touch.”

“What did you say?

“I said for you, a mere mortal, being able to be touched by I, the great Gundham Tanaka, is inconceivable.  I have not heard you complain of burning and the place where I touched you seems to be functioning normally. It seems you have more potential than I thought.”

‘Was that a compliment?’ he thinks while biting an apple. “Uh, thanks.  I’m suppose you are not that bad of a guy either.  Who knew that you could be nice!”

With a quick turn, starting at his pink eyes! “What is this dribble?!  Nonsense! I am the great ruler, I have many minions upon my call!  I am not ‘nice’ as you say!”

Kazuichi couldn’t help it, he starts cracking up.

“Stop it!  Stop it, I say! I, the great ruler Gundham Tanaka, demand you stop!”

He keeps laughing.

Turning pink, the spirit states, “We are leaving now.”

“What?! Aw come on it was a joke!” His face is a bit pink from the laughter, he shows a shark tooth grin towards the so-called ruler.

Scowl face grabs his baskets, quickly turning away and starts speed walking.

“Hey, wait up!” Grabbing his own, he sprints towards the grumpy spirit.

Well, he’s not that bad of a guy. He’s fun to mess with that’s for sure!

Maybe he isn’t as doomed as he thought.

 

“Ugh, fucking _finally.”_ Setting his basket down at grey beard’s hut, Kazuichi walks towards the hut he and the other stayed.  He lays down on his dirt bad, his back facing the tree like ceiling.

A couple of minutes later, he hears a voice getting closer “Human, get up.  We have more to do.”

“Ugh, but I’m exhausted!!! 15 minutes, please?!?!  Seriously, some of us are human!!!” Turning around, he looks towards Gundham.  He makes his eyes big, putting his hands into a prayer. 

“Now.” He states. Gundham looks towards two huge baskets.

“Uggggh!” With burning legs, he gets up.

He’ll get him back somehow.

But…it’s nice that he didn’t have to carry anything this time.

Walking even _more_ , they go towards a huge opening in Nanyuyu.  Filled with grass, it was a huge circle enough to fill 5 Taya’s together! Gundham put his fingers to his lips and a loud noise is heard.

Shaking can be heard.

“An earthquake?”

“Be patient, mortal.”

It gets closer and closer.  Then his eyes become circles.

Elephants, tigers, primates, leopards, peacocks, and even

“It can’t be” Kazuichi mumbles.

Kouprey.  The rarest animal of them all, he thought they were just legend! An ox with crescent-shaped horns.  Under it’s chin, there is a little bit of skin hanging.  He thought there were no more living.

Many more animals followed, all rushing towards him and Gundham.

“Ahhh we’re gonna die!”

“Mortal, do you forget that I, the great Gundham Tanaka, am a Hogo-Sha?  The best guardian of animals.”

Raising his hand up, he gives them a stop like motion.  All of them stop a couple of feet away from them. 

Grabbing the two baskets, he instructs which food to give to which animals.

“Me, near them?  Listen, I’m not very good with animals.  They always try to stay away or bite me no matter what I do!”

“Relax mortal, I am here.  I have trained and bred a lot of these animals.  Do not approach quickly and stay calm.” He mutters, focusing on the others to feed, head down.

“Right, hehe, calm.  Got it.”  Listening carefully, he puts down the food.

After 15 minutes later, all the food is placed.

In a voice demanding authority, he states firmly “Listen, my minions of the dark!  Now is the time to eat and play with the others! Be polite and do not harm each other! Now go.”

With that, they all start eating like mad.  Minutes later, they all start playing.

“H-how are they playing together?!  Some are natural enemies!  No way is this happening!”

“Hogo-Shas are assigned to specific minions.  I have been placed with these beasts.  They know not to harm each other during this time.  Here they may play with each other.  Once they leave and go back, then nature takes its course.”

“Wait, wait, wait.  You trained them?!  How?!  That’s amazing!”

“Mwahaha it is my great powers that allow me to control my minions!  I treat them well, and in return they listen. We will let them play, then we shall clean and care for them.”

They watch the animals in comfortable silence.  One would think that the animals would strain not eating each other, but all of them look like they are enjoying the other’s presence.  It’s unbelievable.

 

About 20 minutes later, he calls them back.  Both comb and brush these animals depending on the species.  It takes them hours. 

Throughout this time, while Kazuichi is trying not to get bit, he looks at Tanaka.  A miniscule smile, gentle eyes, the “evil” emperor treats them as newborns.  Soft, gentle, and looking like he’s having fun.

The other notices the pinkette’s eye on him, “Is something the matter, mortal?”

“Nothing!  Nothing!  Just seeing how you treat them!” Quickly turning back, he keeps petting the bird, who keeps pecking the pinkette, “Ouch ouch ouch!”  He moves that hand away while the bird continues to remain on his lap.

“Yes, mortal, watch me and you shall see how to take care of these demons.  With Spun-G, be gentle for she is a creature smaller than yourself.”

Petting the bird gently, the bird’s annoyance became less.  Her eyes dim a bit, looking relaxed. 

Noticing the bird stopped pecking him and even got closer, he gives a toothy smile. Never has an animal been comfortable around him before!

While Kazuichi is celebrating, he doesn’t see the proud smile Gundham gives towards him.

 

5 minutes later, Spun-G wakes up.  She flies towards other birds who look like her.

Spotting the bird fly, Gundham releases the leopard he was brushing.  The cat immedietly goes towards the other animals.

He walks towards him, giving him a smirk, “It seems Spun-G has spotted potential in you.  She has deemed you worthy to take care of her.  However, you still need to learn more about the other types of beasts.” Sitting down next to him, a different leopard walks towards the spirit, purring.

“Yeah, yeah.” Says the mechanic.  Looking at him brushing the cat, he knew that Gundham was in the right place.

But is this the right place for him?  With a frown, he starts going to brush the next animal.

 

Hours later, they go towards the place where he saw grey beard for the first time.  A bunch of Hogo-Shas are gathered.

Seeing his confused space, Gundham answers.  “It is tradition to gather close and eat.  Firstly, however, the chief states a couple of things.”

Gathered all together, sitting, they look towards the hunt.

“My fellow Hogo-Shas and Soda, thank you for all of your hard work.  I am pleased to say today their have been many sacrifices.  As you know, we give 1/3 of our food to the animals and the rest to us.  Shaoshui seems not to be doing too well on sacrifices, especially the Soda and ShiShi households.  Please pay particularly close attention.”

Of course his dad can’t be bothered with sacrifices.  He never does anything unless it’s for money he thinks bitterly.

“Thank you also for taking care of the animals.  Remember that we are the guardians and we should act as such. I am pleased to say I have not heard of any complaints from the animals in regards to our treatment.  The humans, I hear are killing more than they should.  We need to give them less good luck when it comes to hunting.  With this news, let us now commence the eating!” He states, sitting down.

 

With that, everyone begins eating.  There are some questions he needs to ask the man he lives with, but it can wait until after he’s done.

After filling themselves, they decide to go back to their place of sleep.

“Hey, I noticed you give 2/3 of sacrifices to the animals.  Why is that?  You only need to give them 1/3.  Surely they can fend for themselves.”

“Fool, my minions serve the dark lord!  They need more energy than the others, and I plan to provide for them!”

‘Yeah, it’s definitely that.’ He thought sarcastically.

Kazuichi doesn’t say his opinion, too tired to fight with the spirit for now.  Getting into his “bed,” he closes his eyes. 

Maybe he could get used to this.

Wait, he didn’t ask about why he was taller than all the others? Meh, he’ll ask tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this!


	4. Heart

For the next couple of weeks, it was the same routine.  Collecting sacrifices, taking care of the animals, eating, sleeping, repeat.  Gradually, the aches weren’t as often and Kazuichi built up muscle.  He is also better at not getting lost, though the weirdo spirit still accompanies him everywhere since he’s still human.

Despite always being with the paled spirit, he still hasn’t asked him why he’s so much taller than the others.

The pinkette sometimes thinks about Shaoshui. While Kazuichi doesn’t miss the village _too much_ after everything that happened, he misses his tools.  He wants to make feeds for the animals and repair the hole in the dining hut.  Improving and building, those are the things he can do.  Meanwhile, all the animals besides Spun-G always scratch or bite him.  Spun-G is awesome and he wouldn’t trade her affection for the anything, but it would be nice to get along with more of the creatures in Nanyuyu. 

While thinking and gathering sacrifices, a certain animal lover heard nothing from the mortal.

 

On their way back to the other spirits, Gundham looks at all the trees and listens to the animals communicate with each other.  How envious he is of them.  To have a species whom they can understand. 

This mortal is irritating, but his silence even more so.

 

After hours lost in thought, him and the weirdo finally reach the fields.  The weirdo calls all the animals and watches them all play.  They are both sitting, watching quietly side by side.

Kazuichi really wanted to ask the spirit about his height.  It’s just something he’s curious about.  However, he doesn’t know if it is a good idea since it may be a sensitive topic.  Normally he would jump right in, but he isn’t sure.

“What is plaguing your mind, mortal?”

How did he know?!

“How did you know?”

Turning his head in the opposite direction “How could I not?  Now what is troubling you.”

It’s been a while since Kazuichi really held back speaking before blurting things out.  However, it seems like he is getting permission to finally ask to say whatever is on his mind!

“Uh, well thing I was curious about for a while is w-why are you so tall compared to the others?”

The baby leapords and elephants play tag with each other.  It looks like fun.  With the spirit, meanwhile, you can hear the hesitation all the way back from Taya.

“You don’t have to answer, I’m sorry I-”

“Because I am half human, half Hogo-Sha.”

“Half?  Is that even possible?!”  But now that he thinks about it, he remembers someone calling him a halfling.

The kouprey allow baby monkeys on their backs.  Mothers watch diligently, but smile that their children can enjoy life through the others’ point of view.

“My father was a Hogo-Sha and my mother was a mortal.  When I lived with mortals, my form was too powerful for them to fully comprehend.  With Hogo-Shas, I am seen as ‘impure’ due to other half in my veins.  This led me to spending my time training powerful creatures.  It has all lead me, the great Gundham Tanaka, one step closer to ruling this world!”

This is the most open the spirit has been with him since he has gotten here.  It was nice, to be confided in.  Even with that last part.

“Hey man, I can understand where you’re coming from.  I’m full human and I don’t even fit in.  In fact, I think I like it better here then I ever did at the village!  I mean, my dad is a drunken jerk and I was a sacrifice to the village.  I used to make my friends out of wood using the tools I worked so hard to buy.  I preferred them a lot more, but it would have been nice to have somebody.”

Baby deer and tigers take a nap together.

“Heh, it’s kind of funny you know?  We have trouble fitting in with our own species while tigers and elephants can be in the same area without gouging each other’s eyes out.”

He gives a small smile with a gentle look down to the grass.  Both his hands clench the mountain grass.

“But even then, I think I would say no to others.  I’m scared of people, scared of being used.  Every animal I try to touch besides Spun-G thinks I’m an enemy.  But really, that’s not it.  I’m not a bad guy, I mean I don’t think I am, but everyone else seems to think so.”

“…”

“Tanaka?” He looks towards him.  Looking to the left, he notices the other man turn red.

“Are you okay?”

Turning around, he speaks “Y-yes, I am okay.  I-i-if you want, human, I may assist you in trying to touch a different type of creature.”

“Really?!” Alright, he probably won’t get hurt if the spirit is watching him!

Turning to look straight, he makes a whit wot wop sound with his mouth.  A baby leapord comes their way.  An adult one, assumedly the mother, follows.  Kazuichi’s eyes go wide in excitement!

 “Let the animal sniff your hand.  If she allows you to pet her then”

He gets cut off.  Before he changes his mind, Kazuichi quickly goes for petting the top of the tiny cat’s head.  Mama cat wasn’t so happy about that, so with a hiss she scratches him enough to see bone and bleed.

 “AAAH!”

“Human, I told you to listen!”  Grabbing the human’s hand, he holds the bloodied hand.  Holding him still, green aura appear out of his hand.

Gradually, the pain dims.

“Are you alright human?”

“Yeah, but man that hurt!”

“I must apologize, you were under my care yet you still got hurt.”

Is the animal weirdo feeling…guilty?!

He doesn’t like that, the spirit shouldn’t feel that at al.  “Naa, it’s not your fault. I’m sorry I rushed into it.  I just wanted to pet the baby cat!  You looked so cool!  Plus your healing abilities are amazing!  My hand feels like nothing even happened!”

The animal lover covers his face with his hand, the other one still used for healing.  By the time he was done, Kazuichi could use his hand again.  The weirdo quickly grabs his other hand and covers his face, turning around.

What’s that about?

“Yes, well, please remember this experience and try again next time.  I will be there with you.  Now, let’s get started on work.”  With that, he whistles in his way and they all come.

The rest of the time was filled with idle chit chatter. When both were done, they headed back to the dining hut.  The spirit told him to go ahead without him.

With that, he goes back to his “bed.”  

Tanaka is actually kind of cool.

 

The next day started off as usual.  Get up, eat, get the baskets, walk to Taya, gather sacrifices, and all the other work.

“Ehhhh?!”

In the sacrifices, he finds tools!  Hammer, nails, screws, everything he could ask for!

“Does this please you, mortal?”

He quickly looks at him.

“D-did you do this?!”  
“We Hogo-Shas have the power to influence dreams but only with the chief’s permission.  I asked if we could influence these humans to use ‘tools’ as sacrifices just for today. He allowed me to enter the minds of some villagers.”

“You…did this?  For me?”

Turning around and covering his face. “I-I did.”

He gets hugged.

“Thank you thank you thank you!  Thank you so much Tanaka! This means so much to me!  You have no idea!”

Oh wait.

“Sorry, sorry.  I know you don’t like people touching you.”

He covers his face with his hands, turning away.  “Do not fear, as this is a joyous and rare occasion.”

He can’t believe it, real tools!!!  Maybe he’ll have time to use them when he gets back

With a shining smile, they walk back.  What a great day!

Hopefully he enjoys it while it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I appreciate all the kudos!
> 
> If you wouldn't mind leaving a comment, that would be great. Seriously, I believe it will really make my day. 
> 
> Thank you again!


	5. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, here is the updated chapter!

Another regular day, at least he thought. 

“Hey man, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, mortal.”

“Are you sure?”

His eyes are elsewhere and his movements take a century.

“I am fine mortal.”

Half a step later, his face meets the ground.

“AHHHHH!!!! TANAKA!!!!”

He moves the muscular animal lover to his back.  His forehead is bruised and feels hot to the touch.

“I’m gonna get Chief Takoyami!”  
With that, he rushes. 

 

Gundham is resting.  Kazuichi rushes into the spirit’s hut followed by  Chief Takoyami.  The pinkette gives room for the wise leader to examine Tanaka.

“The bruise should go away.  His Hogo-Sha roots allow him to heal faster than the normal.”

“Thanks, but it’s weird he just passed out like that.”

The chief does not look at him, re-examining Tanaka; “Well, he has been making you invisible for a long time.  Gundham has a lot of magical energy, more so then most of us.  However, using a lot of it can be draining.  Simply resting should do the trick.”

Kazuichi could just hit himself right now.  Of course he would be tired, he’s been spending so much energy making him invisible!  He should have noticed sooner.  The stubborn fool should have said something.

But he’s not surprised the paled spirit didn’t.  His pride is bigger than the tallest elephant!

The chief gathers a bucket from the corner.  “He should still have some water.  Go get some.  I’ll stay here and watch him.”

With a nod, Kazuichi grabs the bucket and goes to the nearest waterfall.

A bunch of others are around it.  He moves pass them.

He notices a bunch of the spirits roll their eyes when they see him.  Dirty glances, whispers, he has seen all of them while he is here.  All of his sacrifices weren’t enough to please some of these spirits, he sometimes thinks nothing ever will.  But then again, it is not much different from Shaoshui.

Rushing back, he puts the water to the sick man’s side. 

The chief looks at him for the first time since they entered the hut.  “I am going back.  Please let him know I assigned his village to someone else for today.  He should wake up in time to take care of the animals.   I know he would be harsh on himself if anyone else took care of his.”

“Sounds good.  Thank you, chief.”

“Thank you, Soda.  Come get me if you need anything.”  With that, he makes his exit.

Now he’s alone with a sleeping Tanaka.  He’s never seen the animal lover sleep before, he himself always passing out from exhaustion after a hard day’s work. 

The animal lover’s eyes are calm, in a field of calm bliss taking care of all “his” creatures.

He wonders if he also enjoys his company…

Wait, what?!?!?!

Gahh, he needs something to do!  He’s thinking crazy!!!

But, it doesn’t sound terrible.

With a red face, he decides to build something with his new tools.

But for some reason, all he could think about is when this crazy animal lover will wake up.

 

**_Hours Later_ **

A slam makes him jump up, he was just getting to the good part!

All of his thoughts stopped when he saw Chief Takoyami desperately shaking Gundham.  “Gundham, wake up.  We have a huge storm and we need to follow emergency procedure!”

Eyes flare open, immediately getting out of bed.

“Hey Chief Takoyami, I don’t know if Gundham is fully recovered.  Is it possible to have someone else do it?”

“Unfortunately not.  The storm will be big and we need to get all the animals into stables.  There is lots to do, so please get started!” With that, he rushes off.

“Come, mortal.  We need to hurry!”  He starts running.

“Hey, wait up!”  He follows after.

 

They finally reach their spot.  He calls all the animals together.

With determination in his eyes, he explains; “When a storm comes, we gather all the animals and put them together.  Each Hogo-Sha is responsible for their heard of animals.  We line and have them gather until the storm passes. There we place a spell on the safety around the general vicinity.”

The animals come soaring in, with hand gestures Tanaka has them line and follow.  While the other was concentrating on the animals forming, Kazuichi spotted something.

“There are leopards over there that aren’t moving!”

“What?!”

This is bad.  Tanaka needs to make sure the animals are moving towards shelter.  If he leaves now, then the other animals may go berserk.  More lives would be destroyed then saved.  This may be nature, and we need to respect the natural laws, but he should not give up without a fight.  His best move would be to stay here.  At least, if he knows the weirdo, that’s what he thinks the other is thinking.

Kazuichi looks at him.  He can slightly hear the other’s hyperventilating.  

Tanaka keeps looking in their direction, wanting to reach.  Some sacrifices have to be made, and no matter how hard one fights that fact is inevitable.  But he knows if anything happens to them or any of the leopards.

He pictures the spirit burying the animals.  Kazuichi would be by his side, wanting to mourn also.  He would tell the pinkette this is natural, this is nature, animals and mortals die all the time, and other sort of excuses.  But his speech would be different, not as “powerful.”  His eyes would show confusion, could he have saved them?  For he knows beyond that tough exterior is someone who really cares about his “minions.”

“I’m going to get them.”

“What?!  No, it is too dangerous for a mere mortal!  I forbid it!”

“Maybe, but the storm hasn’t started yet.  I need to do something!” With that, he turns around and sprints.  He knows he will be in trouble later.

The spirit calls the mortal, “wait!” As he’s about to shout more, a headache appears.  He is still drained of magical energy.

_What am I doing._

He keeps running towards them.  Legs working better than ever.  If only he had this much power when he was not in a desperate situation.

When he gets there, he sees a young cub and a larger leopard who he assumes is the mom The cub’s paw is twisted in an unnatural direction and the mom seems to weak to stand.  There are a couple more cubs, healthy but unwilling to leave without the injured.

He sees a couple of other injured animals in the background.  Great…

He needs to move, now.  He’ll come back for the other animals later.  He hesitates, “O-okay, nice and easy.  I’m not here to hurt you.  I just want to get you out of here.  Their may be a storm!”

He reaches out, but the mother swipes at him with her uninjured paw, claws out followed by a hiss.

“Come on, you have to trust me!  Please, we don’t have much time!  There is a storm-”

A sudden boom is heard.

“I promise I will get you out of here, but you need to trust me!”

With another small step, no hissing is heard.  He carefully picks them both up, carrying them in each arm, and runs towards the stables.  The other cubs run a little past him.  He knows they can go faster, but they want to make sure their family is okay.

Another boom sounds closer.

His heart is making it hard for him to breath.  He’s carried more than this, but the running and the smoke is making him exhausted. 

Reaching Tanaka, he hands them the two.

“I’m going to go get more!”

He is about to head out when a hand grabs his wrist.

“You are tired and only your mind is allowing you to push beyond your form beyond it’s limits!  While I commend you, if that ceases you will be in grave danger!  I will not allow you to throw your life away!”

“I’m not!  I’m fighting and giving them a chance to do the same!  Someone taught me that living is worth fighting for and that is what I’m going to do!”

Gundham’s grip tightens.

“Yes, but what about your own foolish mortal!  This smoke from the heavens is deadly for other forms that are not Hogo-Shas.  With no water falling from the skies, it is foolish to go out!”

  
“I can do it!  Please, stay here with the animals you need to rest!

“Do not tell the overlord what to do!”

“Oh yeah?!” Quickly taking back his wrist, the surprised spirit not expecting sudden movement, he turns around and starts heading back.

“Soda!”

Minute after minute his lungs start burning and he gets a headache.  It’s harder to walk, but he’s saved a couple of monkeys.  Going back in, he sees a kouprey frozen. 

The animal looks like he wants to run.  Like he wants to fight, only he looks like all of these feelings are making him hold still.  Getting around the large animal, he starts to push.

That seems to get the kouprey’s attention.  With a start, the animal runs away.

Kazuichi tries to take a step, then he starts coughing.  He can barely see through all the smoke. 

Come on, move, body!  MOVE! 

He takes three more steps, another coughing fit.  He’s on his knees.

_Fuck._

He gets up. Step by step, putting more effort into the las.

Is this it? Is he really going to die?  That’s a shame.

He hears a grunt on his left.  Pink eyes barely open, he looks.  The kouprey came back!  He leans and hold his arm around the kouprey’s back.  They walk slowly and out of the forest.  By the time they reach the middle of the grass, he has another coughing fit and passes out.

 

He feels warm.  Is this finally it?

He tries to open his eyes.

Oh right, dead people don’t do that.  Willingly, anyways. 

With a grunt, he effortfully opens his eyes…

“He’s awake!”

He hears a bunch of footsteps.

He tries to speak, but coughing comes out instead.

“Here,” He looks to his right and sees Chief Takoyami handing him the water.

Taking it, he quickly chugs.

Wait.

He stops.

“What happened?!  How did I get here?! Where’s Tanaka?!”

“Please calm down.  Gundham explained everything to me.  A kouprey was letting you lean on him.  He quickly grabbed you and put you in the animal shelter, watching both you and his herd.  When I came to check how you were doing, I found the both of you unconscious.  Myself and Teiji carried you two.  When we were about to put Gundham in the hammock, he mumbled you should have it instead and insisted on you two switching beds!”

He looks towards the bottom and sees Gundham sleeping.  I guess they are at Tanaka’s place.

“So is he okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay” and with that, he passes into a dreamless sleep.

 

He’s startled by a sudden cough, his body shivers.

“Here mortal, I acquired liquid nutrients for you.”

He quickly takes the water, chugging.

“As I am low on magic, Chief Takoyami took care of you.  We are all low on the substance now so you may need to heal using traditional human methods until tomorrow.”

His coughing stops, he breathes.

“Thanks Tanka”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Um, are you alright?”

He looks at the ground, “I am fine, just thinking of the past.”

Whoah, didn’t expect to actually get a response like that.  Not that he minded.

“Care to share?”

“…”

“No worries if you don’t want to talk, but I’m here to listen whenever you want.”

“…My mother was sick”

He didn’t expect him to say anything.

“When she was of mere 14 years, she forgot to place a sacrifice.  My father noticed and decided to punish her.  I am a reminder of that punishment.”

He wanted to speak.  He’s not a punishment, he’s not responsible!  However, he felt that the spirit needed to keep talking. 

“That woman from heaven loved me, cared for me.  She did not see me as my father, but myself. However, her body did not match her soul.  She passed away from illness, despite my efforts of healing.”

A sad smile forms on his face.

“Even though the angel had a difficult life, the mortal loved me so.  She showed tenderness, affection, and warmth towards me.  She had great potential despite the awful actions committed against her.”

He can tell Tanaka doesn’t want pity, doesn’t wanted to be consoled, but he couldn’t help it.

“I’m not surprised.”

A shocked Tanaka looked straight at his eyes.

“A-after all, she could see that you would be the ruler of the world.”

The said destructor looked down and turned his head to the right with a heavy pink complimenting his complexion.

Kazuichi hears a chuckle.  It grows louder until-

“FWAHAHAHA of course she did!  Only the agnel that gave birth to me would see such great potential in I, the great Gundham Tanaka!  All shall bow before me!”

With a shark tooth grin, he smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

“Don’t forget about me when you do!”

Gundham looks at him, steadily.  Quickly, he stands and turns around to mumble, “How could I?”

“What did you say?”

“I said maybe, mortal.”

“What, aw come on I-”

A cough attack starts rising up.

He is with Kazuichi in a second.

“Relax and drink more, I will go grab some more liquid nutrients.”

As he is about to leave, a hand touches his.  Kazuichi can’t bring himself to care about the “lecture” he may get for touching his “poisonous” body.

Kazuichi sees him with tired eyes, he says “Thank you.”  With that he passes out.

As he goes to collect more water, he mumbles to himself.

“Foolish mortal, I should be thanking you.”

An idea strikes.

 

Eyes open up towards the “ceiling.” The sun is hiding in surprise.

Kazuichi looks to his left and down to see Gundham awake.  It seems like he is messing with with some sort of cloth.

“Tanaka?”

“Mortal, it seems you are awake at a respectable time of your own volition.” 

“What are you making?”

“Hmh, I finished my task of making cloth into a deadly material.  For BEHOLD, I have made you a bed of your very own!”

He stands up and holds it out.  There are patches and a couple of holes.  He is about to say something, but he sees some scratches on the spirit’s hands. The pale man is stepping side to side and looking at the bed.   The man bites his lip.

“Of course if you wish for one who specializes in this field, then I will have the chief create one for you.”

“No need, I like it!  Thank you so much Tanaka!” He is about to get up, when a sudden coughing rage takes over.

Gundham rushes “With my powers regenerated, I shall heal you in thanks.”

 

 

With his cough gone, he walks into the eating area.  He is greeted cheerfully, asked about his health, and heck some even want them to sit with them! 

Gundham said he could proceed if he liked, but honestly he’d rather be by his side.

For the first time, he feels happy in someone’s company.  Heck, he even got his own honorary hammock!

But even if he didn’t get a hammock, even if everyone in the world wanted him, he’d still choose Gundham.  He’s his favorite.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also really want to thank CrazyNekoChan for supporting and commenting. I also want to thank all you guys for leaving kudos. Seriously, it makes my day!


	6. Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, I was planning on doing this sooner but got caught up watching a let's play of Danganronpa V3! Man was it crazy!!! I have a lot of thoughts on the matter and some ships in mind too!!!

The fires really effected the forest.  Many animals lost their homes, burned remains all over the forest.

Tasks were given to regrow the trees and still collect remains.  Even though Gundham healed Kazuichi, he was told that his body still needed rest.  He was still required to work, albeit a lot less than normal.  He was only assigned to regrow trees and ordered to rest immediately if he feels fatigued. 

Gundham was insistent on staying with the mortal, but Takoyaki told him he needed to collect sacrifices.  Lots of disfigured and severely burned animals are still around, the chief didn’t think the “ruler of the universe” could handle seeing so many animals gravely wounded. 

So he didn’t get to see Gundham as much and that sucked.  Each day he was placed with someone else.  He did get to learn about some of the others and they aren’t so bad.  Atasuke has a soft spot for bears, Teiji sometimes likes to collect less sacrifices if he sees the household is struggling, and Kimi has a hunormous ego but he could see her concern when he was coughing for a minute straight.

Still, they aren’t evil rulers or blushed every time they received a compliment. They didn’t talk the same way he did about animals, or explain things with that certain kind of patience only Gundham could have.  The animal lover made him feel like it’s okay he doesn’t know a lot about animals or the work, as long as he tries that’s enough. 

The spirit would come back exhausted, not that he could blame him.  Pulling double duty is tiring, and those bigger calf muscles aren’t appearing from sitting around all day.

So things between them were quiet.  Not awkward, just tired.  He wanted to hear his voice more, see that look when he takes care of animals.  He didn’t realize how much of a treat that was until now.

Looking up, he thinks about everything.  His cough is still lingering, keeping him up a little less every night. But tonight, that’s not what’s bothering him.

“Hey, are you awake?”

No response.  Of course he’s not, just alone with his own company.  He looks over, the room is black.  Even though he’s only a couple of footsteps away, the distance feels greater than Shaoshui.  Memories flood back.  They abandoned him, they _abhorred_ his existence.  He shifts left and right.

“Gundham?”

No response.  He can’t deal with this.  He can’t be alone.  Not again, not when he finally has someone close.  He’s acting crazy, things have been different.  But there was a natural disaster, things will go back right? But what if they don’t?  It only takes little changes to create one huge one. He doesn’t like that.

“Gundham?” The voice is desperate.  He can’t be alone with his own thoughts.  Nothing but silence.  He can’t take this, shuffling off he decides to walk outside.

As he’s walking a cough comes up, then another, then he’s on the floor.  He doesn’t get a break.  He tries to get his water, searching blindly.  It gets closer in range and he chugs.

“Are you alright?”

Turning towards the voice, he spits.  He doesn’t have to see to know it got on the poor ruler of darkness.

“Oh my God, Gundham I’m so sorry!  I didn’t mean to wake you up!  Stupid cough, I thought my body only needed rest.  Anyways, I know you’re tired, please ignore me! I’ll go try to find you something to dry off.  I could use some air anyways!”  As he is about to leave, a hand grabs his.

“I shall accompany you in this darkness.  In addition, do not blame yourself.  Sometimes the mortal form’s best way of resting is to dispose of certain elements which is harmful for functioning.  Grab my hand and we shall fetch you the liquid of life.”

Kazuichi reaches his hand, Gundham meeting him half way.  The calluses felt soothing on his.  Like he’s not alone and there is someone for him when he needs it.  Walking, the subtle blue lights allow him to see enough to know if he’d trip but not enough to know what’s ahead.  He’d be okay if he had to let go, he has been living with in this Hogo-Sha place for awhile, but Kazuichi didn’t want that.  Being alone with thoughts can be worse than others’ abuse at times.

As they are reach the water hole, they stop in front.  With reluctance, Kazuichi slowly lifts his hand.  Gundham meets his pink eyes and turns away quickly, wiping his drenched face with the leaves surrounding.  Kazuichi reaches to fill his water when he hears something.

“What did you say?”

“I asked,” he comes back with a dry face, staring at his eyes “do you enjoy the nature and animals which surround us?  Or do you prefer to be near other mortals?”

What?

“I mean, it doesn’t matter because I can’t go back.”

“I, the great Gundham Tanaka, shall convince the leader to let you go to a different town.  You may start a new life, you have skills that other mortals find useful.  Your place may be there.”

“But what about you?!” he exclaimed in a whisper, not wanting to anger the sleeping.

“Even though I am part human, my place is here.  I have tried these ‘villages’ you speak of when I was a mere child, but do not find satisfaction in the mundane life.  I prefer to be with wild beasts and demons which lurk among us.”

Kazuichi needed to gather himself.  This can’t be.  He couldn’t look his friend in the eye.

“So you don’t want me here?”

“I do wish for you to stay.”

Startled, he looked to meet grey and red, only to see pale skin complimented from the blue auraed light.  His eyes face towards the huts.

“However, just because the Demon Lord wants you here, does not mean I will be selfish with my desires.  If you wish to leave, I will not hesitate to help you.  I do not wish to put you in harm’s way.”

Wait.

“You want to put my happiness over your own?”

Shifting from left leg to his right, he looks straight at him “I worry for your safety and will not hesitate to protect you from danger.” He then turns his head and eyes towards the sky; “The wild is unpredictable and mad as you had seen with your own eyes.  However, it has a subtle and direct beauty.  One must face both. Living here requires the need to accept the unknown.  If you feel you cannot do that, then we must find a way for you to live in the village. But know this.”

He takes a step forward, his grey and red paying attention solely to his pink “I will make sure no harm comes to you.  If you do decide to leave, I will give you my earring which has been given to me from the angel, which will let me know your location.”

A gasp in and a hesitant breath comes from Kazuichi.  Then a couple of coughs, he covers his mouth. 

He then starts drinking, clearing his throat.  His face still feels pink, but he can’t say it’s the cough.

Their was a time when he needed his father.  He just failed catching a fish for the third time and he looked up.  All the heads are blurry, but their eyes he will never forget.  The sound of mocking laughter, of him not being good enough in an area where _they_ wanted him to excel. But that wasn’t him, that will never _be_ him. 

Beyond the blurs he saw wild brown hair.  Pink and brown met.  He wanted his father to come, say something, anything!  Tell him he’s not a failure, it’s okay to not be good at some things, that he was still had worth.  But his dad squinted, shook his head, and turned around.  He knew the kids were still laughing, but all he could hear is each step until that person was completely out of sight. 

Gundham didn’t care about his past nor expected him to be amazing with animals.  He wanted him to try, sure and he did like it but it’s okay that he wasn’t good at it.  To this person, Kazuichi was more important then okay; he was someone worth protecting.  He was worth someone else’s time.

Before he knew it, he embraced the dual colored eyed man.  He can’t even remember the last time he initiated a hug, but now is as good of time as any.

“W-w-what are you doing?!”

“Hehe, I’m giving you a hug!”

“I can see that, but my poisonous body!”

“I keep telling you I’m immune, so just let me do this for a second”

The tenseness in his back slowly rescinds.  He doesn’t hug him back, but he doesn’t push away.  He knows it’s a lot just being able to touch the “Lord of Weirdos.”

He lets goes and smiles; “Thanks Gundham, I really needed that.  You’re not such a bad guy!”

His head shoots towards the pinkette, “I am as bad as they come!  I am Gundham Tanaka, the Forbidden One!  How dare you question my mighty prowess!”

“Yeah, okay sorry pushing the limit.  My bad.  I was wondering, why didn’t you use your magic to dry your face?  Did you not think of it?”

“Of course I did, what makes you think I didn’t?!”

“Wait, then why did you come with me?  Were you” he pauses, a sly grin in place, “worried about me?”

Gundham’s face is completely red, taking a step back and looking anywhere but at him.  “I do not know what you are talking about, mortal.  I simply did not think of it at the time.  Even I do not think of every step there is, especially at a time where not even the great Gundham Tanaka arises from slumber.”

“Uh huh” He can’t stop smiling

“A-Anyways, we best be going back.  The sun is rising and I do not wish to explain myself to anyone.”  Walking towards the huts, he hears a voice.

“Can we just watch?”  He blurted before he knew it.  Damn, he was rocking until that question.

Body going still, he stops and turns around.  Eyebrows rise quickly, with one sticking up.

“I mean, nature has a direct beauty and since we’re up we might as well see it right?  I mean, is that stupid?  It is stupid, I’m sorry I suggested something.”

 Then a small smile appears.

“I would be pleased with this arrangement.”

He wish he would see more of that heart-stopping smile. 

With that, they sit and look at the sun.  As it’s about to fully rise, Kazuichi realized he forgot to tell Gundham something;

“Hey Gundham?” He looks towards the sun.

“Yes?” He can feel his eyes looking at him.

“Thanks.” He keeps looking towards the rising sun, “Also, I want to stay here.  Yeah sometimes I miss elements of home, but really I like it here more with Spun-G, all the other animals, the Hogo-Shas, and you!  So not that I wouldn’t appreciate it and I’m really grateful you offered it to me, but don’t give me the earring that you got from your mom, I’m sure it’s precious to you and I’m not going anywhere.” 

He looks towards the shy spirit who’s head is turned away from him.  He can hear the other talking, “It is of no worries and yes this earring is precious to me, as the angel has given me this during her living years.  However, keep in mind that you, too, are precious to me Soda. I am happy that you are by my side.”

As they watched the sunrise, he couldn’t help thinking of what surprises the world has left for them.

Kazuichi gets closer to the other male, so close they are barely touching.  He reaches his hand towards the other, hesitant, but decides that the animal lover has probably had too much physical contact from him for one “day.”  As he retreats his hand, bummed but grateful that the other is next him.

He feels a hand around his waist pulling him closer.  His hold is awkward and nervous, but he won’t complain as he watches the sun continue to rise.

He can’t wait for what lies ahead in the future.

“So Kazuichi, I see you’re feeling a lot better!”

Or not…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Gundham a heavy sleeper just because I could see him being tired from all the work he does with animals. Plus a lot of work calls for a tired body! It's okay if you disagree, it is just my opinion.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one!


	7. Break Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long! Things have been a bit challenging lately. Anyways, please enjoy!

Work was hell.  His cough is gone, thank goodness, but he’d rather be in bed sleeping.  But ever since Takoyaki caught him cuddling up with Gundham, the spirit has been after him.

“If you have the energy to stay up all night, you have the energy to work.”

He remembered Gundham and the others saying how Takoyaki is nice, but that he would make you work the effort of all the animals of the Nanyuyu.  Kazuichi can’t believe this short spirit just blocked from a kiss.  Being so close, almost touching his lips.  If only they weren’t caught by Takoyaki.  So now he is back into going to a village with Kimi, replanting trees, and helping Gundham with the animals. 

Gundham isn’t getting any easy life either.  He was assigned 2 villages by himself _and_ his regular animal caretaking work.

When they did have a chance to be close together during the day, Takoyaki kept an eye on them.  That means only awkward “hey, how are you?” and “anything happen today” and “sharp toothed mortal, where is Spun-G’s water?”

At least he got to talk to Gundham.  It’s better than never seeing him at all.  However, like the normal routine, both would come back and crash into their hammocks. 

It’s been a week since watching the sunrise.  Still working, it feels like his body is lifting two kouprey. 

“So are you gonna remember not to slack off next time you’re working?

Huh?!

Both look at the chief, with Soda looking at the smaller spirit with wide, confused eyes.

Don’t get angry, stay calm.  You don’t need more work.  “What do you mean slacking off?  With all due respect, I really was coughing and tired but I couldn’t sleep.  I got better over time but Gundham was out there to make sure I didn’t get lost while grabbing water.”  Although, to be fair, he has gotten better.

“Gundham?”

Oh right, he has never called the grey eyed by his first name before in front of company.  He shifts his body left to right, biting his bottom lip.  He turns towards the other spirit whose eyes meet while his face turns red.

“I-I mean, Tanaka went out of his way to comfort me.  We didn’t slack off and I didn’t fake anything.  My body really was resting.”

Takoyaki gives him a thoughtful look.  He looks up, as if the idea hadn’t crossed his mind. 

The chief turns towards the dark-haired male/spirit.

“Gundham, is this true.”  That’s not a question.

“He speaks only truth.”

He looks right back at Kazuichi with soft eyes “I’m sorry about that, Soda.  I thought you were taking advantage of you being human and longer needing to recover.  I’ll make sure to ask next time.  Can you forgive me?”

“Oh yeah, sure Chief.”  What else was he supposed to do?  The smaller spirit was nice and mistakes happen to everyone.

The spirit turns towards Gundham.

“I apologize to you too, Gundham.  I thought you were working less so you could spend more time with your boyfriend.”

Kazuichi’s eyes go wide and his face turns as pink as his hair. He shakes his hands in a “no you’re misinterpreting” kind of fashion.

He’s about to speak up, when Gundham is surprisingly first.  He is looking away, and he is crimson.

“The s-situation was not a-as it appeared.  My comrade here was not feeling well and I felt h-he needed assistance.”

With a smile that has secrets, he calmly says “Well, once again I apologize for the mistakes.  Even leaders make mistakes sometimes.  I’ll leave you to it, you two.”  Laughing, he walks back towards the huts.

“Phew, man oh man am I glad he’s gone!”  
“It does feel like gravity has lifted herself off our shoulders.”

There is a relieved, but slightly awkward silence between the two. 

“So hey listen…”

“Would you….”

Both look at each other then quickly.

“You go first, Gundham.”

“You should speak first, mortal.  For it was I who interrupted you.”

“I was gonna say thanks for having my back, it’s nice to have someone you can count on.  Now what were you gonna say?”  He looks around, then back towards Gundham.

The other takes a deep breath and bites his lip.  Looking to his left, he asked “Would you enjoy strolling with me tomorrow through the mysteries of the mountain?  There is a sight that is worth looking upon.”

Wait, is he, asking him to do something that doesn’t have to do with work or animals?!?!  His eyes widen and his mouth drops.

Gundham keeps looking at him.

“Oh yeah, for sure!  Sorry, I was just surprised seeing as how it doesn’t have anything to do with work or animals.  But yeah, I would love to but don’t we have work?”

Shifting his weight from side to side, he continues avoiding his gaze “I can ask put in a request to have another spirit go into the villages, collecting sacrifices.  I can call many wild beasts from far distances of my perimeter.  This will give us time to wander.”

Now he has a bigger mouth drop.

“Wait, you could do that all along?!  Why didn’t you do it earlier?!  Or at the beginning?!”

“I do not do this often, for I do not like to pass responsibilities onto others as they have their own.  I also, as ruler, have to be the epitome of hard work.  In addition, you did not have the working hours required to take a ‘relaxation day’ as mortals so call it.” 

Kazuichi looks at Gundham, who’s eyes are looking at the ground.  This must have taken a lot to ask, seeing how he is the Lord of Huge Egos.  Which isn’t a bad thing.

With a toothy grin, he smiles “I would really like that”

Gundham looks at him, showing off a full smile. 

He unknowingly holds his breath.  He doesn’t know how to describe it but the smile.

It’s kind of almost human.

But at the same time not?

Either way, it is completely Gundham.

He wouldn’t change a thing.

“Oh man, I’ve forgotten what it feels like to have a day off!”

“Yes, it has been quite sometime”

They just finished taking care of the animals for today.  All of them were surprisingly well-behaved.  They let Kazuichi brush them without too much struggle, they weren’t fighting over who got more food, and some even cuddled up to him.

‘I guess feeding and taking care of animals really makes you popular,’ he thought.

As they walk, they come across a field.

“Whoah!”

Beyond that field of grass is a mountain full of fully nourished trees.  Of course he knows trees, he’s seen them all around all the time, but not like this.  They were green, smiling at them as if to say “climb me.”

“We must make pace quickly, mortal, if we wish to get there by sunset.”

“Sunset, wouldn’t we have to spend the night. What about the animals?”

With hands on his waist and a proud smile, Gundham states “Do not fret, for I have settled these arrangements.  Our leader shall take care of the beasts while we are away and I made sure to pack enough provisions for the two of us.”

I guess the Chief really did feel bad.  That also explains why he is caring a ton.  Luckily Gundham healed is aching back before they set off on this hike.

“Now off we shall go!  I shall conquer this mountain once again!” He stands with arms crossed and an evil laugh.

With a sigh, he looks at the mountain up and down.  Guess he’ll see what’s at the top.

This was supposed to be a fun hike, where it would be a breeze.  He would spend time with Gundham, take a look at the scenery, admire everything around him.

Too bad he can’t because of this heat and steep mountain.

You think Gundham would warn him, after all he’s only human.  But nope, he didn’t.

Walking alongside the Lord of Darkness, he seems to be sweating himself.  However, his posture seems fine and the guy is carrying more than him. 

“Hey, oh man, Gundham.  Can we take a break?  It’s been hours and I’m exhausted.”

“Very well, but we must make it quick or else we won’t shall not enjoy her beauty at sunset.”

He finds a tree to get some shade.  Sitting down he grabs his water and looks up at Gundham.

“How long does it take a human to reach the top?”

“Hmmm, I have to admit that it has not crossed even my mind the hour it shall take.  My guess is one to two earth days.”

“Two days?!  And you expect us to get there in one?!”

“I do, for you have been training with the Mighty Lord himself!!  Even if your mortal form gets tired, I shall carry you and the supplies.  So do not fret.”

Wow, that’s really nice of him. He knows Gundham can lift.  Probably from working his whole life, which does wonder for a person.

He’s glad Gundham enjoys working with animals.  He can’t imagine any mortal, even half of one, having a good time if they didn’t enjoy the work they do for more than eight hours a day.

He takes a seat, the other following.  No words need to be said.  Looking up, it is such a nice day.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  AAAAAAAAAA EEEEEEEEEEEE”

They turn towards the direction, Gundham getting up.  It seems like it’s coming from half a mile away.

Normally animals around here don’t make that kind of sound.  The poor animal creature must be in pain.  Judging from the volume, they are about a couple hundred feet away.  Gundham’s forehead furrows, looking at him and the direction where the sound came from.  Even when he wasn’t working, he couldn’t not help an animal in need.  Because that’s who he is, and that’s why…

“Go”

Gundham looks back at him, wide eyed and questioning. He could see his non existing eyebrows raising.

“I’ll be fine, you’ll get their quicker on your own. Time may be of the essence.  I got to take a whiz anyway.  Take some bandages just in case.  I’ll wait right here for you.”

With a hesitated look and a nervous sweat drop from his right temple, he nods.  Grabbing some supplies, the animal lover running quickly out of sight.

Soda sighs.  It sucks that Gundham isn’t around, but at least he’ll (probably) get to take a longer break.  The pink haired had a feeling the spirit was slightly holding back when they were hiking.  But more importantly, he hopes everything is okay.

In all seriousness, he does have to pee.  He can hold it, he doesn’t want to get up yet.  He just wants to take a nap. 

~10 minutes later~

Eyes shoot up. Okay, now he has to whiz.

Getting up, he hides behind one of the many trees.  When all of a sudden, he hears a voice.

Do humans come up here?  No, he remembers hearing tales from Gundham of how this mountain is very rough and not a lot of resources are generally gathered.

He must have been staring too long, because he sees them looking right back at him.

He has a really bad feeling.  Not really knowing what to do, he desperately shouts;

“GUNDHAM!!!!!”

And with that, the world turns black.

Gundham POV:

Luckily he got here just in time.  The poor primate fell from a tree and sprained her foot.  Upon further inspection, he discovered that she, like a certain pinkette, had a cough.  He could calculate that he got it the same way his companion did...

With a bit of healing, she was back on her way.

“GUNDHAM!!!!!”

He turns and runs towards the sound.  By the time he gets there, he pauses.

A pigtailed blonde girl mortal with a smile on her face and and a black-haired freckled girl mortal.  Covering her chest is the pinkette.

The blonde one smiles at him.

“Hey Hogo-Sha, how ya doin’?”

He rushes towards them and with a snap from the blonde haired, they are both gone.

“SODA!!!!!”

This may be his mother all over again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those who have been reading! The kudos and comments and hits really make my day! You guys rock!


	8. RUN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violent Descriptions are in this chapter

He’s gone.  Soda was there, but now he is gone.

This is bad, this is very bad.  2 _humans_ saw him without his permission.

He sees devil red.

Spirit practitioners.

Grabbing their items, he runs as quickly as he can back to the village.  His fists are clenched, drawing blood.

 

 “Ugh, nggh”

“Oh look, he’s up, hey asshole,” she lightly slaps his cheeks a couple times “we know you’re up, so don’t fake it.”

“Wha?”

With a sigh, she looks down “Oh geez, you’re already boring me.”

With tired eyes, he looks around.  In the corner, he sees another girl.

“Who are you? Where…are we?”

“Well hiya hiya!  I’m Junko Enoshima and this is my sister, Mukuro Ikusaba!  Shucks, it’s sure nice to meet you!  And, hyagh hyagh, we’re in the little village of Shaoshui!”

Junko…Enoshima?  Where has he heard…?  Mukuro…Junko…

“Wait, the well-known spirit practioners?  
“That’s precisely accurate, young man.  With our acquired skills, we were able to get you out of the premises from that particular spirt”

His head still hurts, he doesn’t know how much longer he can keep his eyes open.

“Why am I here?”

“My my, want an interesting question!  I was gonna expose the bad side of the gods by tracing the spirits, but then you showed up and changed everything, teehee~”

“Me?”

“Yes you!  You’re like the first human in me and my fat sister’s life to be sacrificed!  You’re different AND special!  You’re still actually alive, that’s like a miracle.  Spirits have _terrible_ tempers when their sacrifices are taken and I want to take FULL advantage of that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Jesus, do you not have a fucking clue?!  Whatever they don’t like, they get rid of dumbass!  And your boyfriend’s ‘oh no, my pathetic little human boyfriend is in trouble I’m gonna go rescue him’ was something that made me want to fucking barf my lunch out!”

“Why are you doing this?”

Junko sighs, chewing on a piece of her hair “Oh my, I forgot to tell you why I brought you here.  I’m such a failure.”

Then her eyes pop at him with a crazy smile and swirled eyes; “It’s because I love despair!  Worse than sadness, it’s unimaginable and _unpredictable_!  Every time I think about it, I just can’t stop drooling.  Eheheheh” She then wipes away the drool.

Her eyes then become doe eyed; “It brings a tinkle to my heart when nothing else has.  It will be even cuter when your boyfriend comes to save you.”

He’s coming a little back to consciousness.  Did she say that twice?

 

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

With the voice of a parent teaching a child, she states “Oh really, well according to my records as a traveling spirit practitioner I can say with full certainty that friends don’t scream for each other names the way you two did.”

“It’s gonna be even more glorious when I torture and leave you here, scattering evidence that humans did this to you.”

Now that wakes him up.  “Torture?!”

Her eyes then swirl, she stickers her tongue out “It’s gonna be a fucking massacre, so we’re gonna get the fuck outta here and move to Taya!  All of this mothers, fathers, and children screaming is gonna be fucking sweet bro!!!!”

“Taya?!  There are way more people there and it has more access to goods and supplies!!”

Then her voice lowers “We can’t see all the despair rising because of all the magic we used in the mountains.”

“Security is gonna be more tough when word gets around!

“I hope so!”

“?!”

“It will be less boring.  Plus I can take them on.  If I just waltzed in there and took everything over, that would be amazing!”

Her teeth become bucked “Hyagh, hyagh but then the news of the despair will spread and it will be great watching people look out for their safety”

Her voice becomes full of herself “Only for it to lead to nothing against the magical prowess of an experienced spiritual practitioner.”

Her eyes go doe-eyed; “Oh well, at least we can get started on the torture!”

Aw fuck!

In the distance, a little blue bird can be seen turning her head towards the scream.  She then takes flight into the skies.

Gundham POV:

“THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!!”

The hut is filled with screaming, disgruntled voices.

“WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING, HE HAS HELPED US AND PROVED A WORTHY HUMAN!!!” proclaimed bear demon spirit girl.

“YEAH!” Shouted the others.

“I’M NOT A VIOLENT SPIRIT, BUT ACTION NEEDS TO BE TAKEN!!” a useless exclamation by mortal sympathizing spirit.

Gundham simply just watched.  These shouts aren’t getting them closer to finding Soda.  He is not one to participate in meetings but in this case, he made a special exception.

“ENOUGH!  Before the All-Seeing Evil Eye, the two witches disappeared! We need to find precisely where they are, time is of the absolute essence!”

Not a single whisper among the crowd, “Gundham is right,” the dual eyed man turned to see the chief talking; “While I dislike involving animals in our problems, I shall make a certain exception.  All of you go out and let the animals know that Soda is missing! DISMISSED!”

All of them rush out, going separate directions to call upon the beasts which will aid them in their search for the pinkette.

He is about to join them, when he feels a hand on his leg.  He turns around and looks down, seeing Chief look at him.

“How are you doing?”

“I am fine, thank you for your concern Leader of Spirits.” He tries to move, but Takyoaki holds on.

“We will find him.” He states.

“I know we will, now pardon me.” With anxiety reaching new levels, he leaves to ask and search.

_Gundham_ , Takoyaki thinks while watching he exited, _Don’t let your father’s side consume you_.

An hour later, a little blue bird lands on his shoulder.

“Spun-G?”

The small navy whispers in his ear.

“Thank you, little one.  Let the others know.”  With that said, she flies towards the village.

With that said, he runs towards the town.  His non-existent brows furrowed, his heart pacing faster with each feather like step.

How dare these humans take him away.  They gave him as a sacrifice and now dare take him back to the village they call Shaoshui.  Yes, he was frustrating and no he wasn’t naturally gifted as a warrior, but he tried.  Conquering each obstacle, from walking miles to running into a fire.

He was hard to get along with at first. Cowardly and complaining, he was still baffled that he could be even half the same race as Soda.  With each day, he learned more about the pink anomaly.  Eventually, he told his companion things he has never whispered to even other spirits.   

Soda Kazuichi, his first human friend never left.  He gave him opportunities to go, he set him free, but he kept coming back.  The foolish mortal recognized him, saw who he was, and decided to stay.

He will get him back, and these low lives, these _humans_ shall learn. 

 

“Guh!”

He’s dry heaving.  Thank whatever spirit it is nothing came out, otherwise his gag would be even more wet and disgusting.

He’s wide awake now but exhausted and his head is wet.  Shivering, his muscles tighten allowing the pain to be even more excruciating.  He feels the bike marks on his neck bleeding, given to him right after his waterboarding. 

He has deep whip cut like on his legs, his left arm is bent in an unnatural position in front of him.  His feet are severely red, he may not be able to walk on them.

He has no vision in his left eye.  If he weren’t so beat up, he would probably feel throbbing. 

His back stung also, luckily he couldn’t see what was going on there.

What would Gundham think of him.  Yeah it wasn’t his fault for getting kidnapped, but he still feels pathetic for being here in the first place.  Would he ever be able to see the Lord of Dorkness again?  If he gets another hit, he’s going to blind.  Maybe he will get to hear him again if he’s lucky. 

The thought of Gundham makes him struggle against the ropes.  That, and seeing Junko bend his third right finger backwards.  His horsed throat screams.

“God, this is so boring.  Why isn’t this more fun?” she sighs, looking to the left sadly.  Then she perks up “Hehe, but hopefully this one will be a bit more fun!” As she talks, she bends his fourth finger to the side in a way that defies physics.  A desperate sound comes out from his throat.

She starts drooling, “Hehehehehe oh wow, this despair!  That definitely kicked up my spirits, let’s just go right for the wrist!”

Another gagged scream.  More tears start falling.

He can’t believe he’s crying.  He should be a man and stop, but fuck that hurt. 

“Junko, we should go.  They may find us soon.”

“Jesus, will you shut up?!  Fucker, ruining my fun!  So uncool! Fine, whatever, let’s just go!”

She is about to leave with her sister, when she looks at him one more time.  He looked at her, pleading for any humanity that she had.

“Ah, yes that look.  It’s the one I want to paint the world.   Filled with hope that someone may save you, only to be crushed by despair.  By the time that spirit comes, he’ll be too late.” She sticks out her tongue “But now it’s time to fill the world with blood!  Later, loser!” With that said, they both walk out.

_Monsters_ with that last thought, the world turns black.

 

In the town of Shaoshui, the full moon gives the night light.  Upon looking closely something is blocking it, then that two becomes four, than fourteen, than 42.  More and more the moon keeps getting blocked.

The cries of bats fill the night, waking every mortal that wished for restful sleep.  They cover their town with black and sing lullaby screeches.  Children start crying, mothers try to calm them down, fathers grab their torches.

Coming from behind the swarm is Gundham.  Like a king, the bats make way.  He sprints towards the hut Spun-G specified making sure the demons of the night block the moon and sing their song.  These _she-devils_ must not escape.  They must be shown no mercy.

He reaches the hut and slams open the door.  He searches right, left, and finds the pinkette on the ground tied up, naked.  The Lord of Darkness goes pale.

Quickly running, he cradles the boy’s wet head in his arms.  He pulls the soaking gag out of his mouth, yet still Soda’s eyes are closed.   He quickly unties Soda’s hand and then puts his head onto the pinkette’s chest. He feels a heartbeat struggling for life, on it’s third to last beat.  With shaky hands, he rapidly applies healing magic to Soda’s chest and his burning forehead.  It may not be enough to heal everything and he’ll probably have to get Soda to the chief, but it should be enough to keep him alive.  Yet his eyes are still closed.

“Please, mortal, please wake up.  Soda, wake up!”

No words, his eyes are still shut.  Second beat.

“I, the Lord of Darkness, demand you wake up this instant and cease this foolishness!”

The same as before.  Third beat.  Water is pouring from his eyes.

“Kazuichi, Kazuichi stay alive.  Please, I can’t do this again.”

He feels freezing.  Despite all pathetic attempts, he can’t stay warm. 

He looks out for help.  He sees a light.  It gives off warmth.  He could use warmth, he moves his forward

“-ichi!”

What was that?  He turns around.  Black.

Was he imagining that!

“-wake up this instant and cease this foolishness.”

He should be mad that someone’s insulting him, but he’s not.  Why?  Does he know this person?

He keeps walking towards the brightness.

“Soda, Soda stay alive.  Please, I can’t do this again.”

Can’t do what again?  Why is that voice sad, is someone sad? 

Turning around, he says “Hey, why are you sad?”

“Soda, triumph!  Please, Soda!”

“You didn’t answer my question!!!”

“Just wake up, wake up!”

“I AM AWAKE!”

A drop, then another.  Why is it raining?  What can’t he do again?

Wait.

Cease this foolishness, Lord of “Darkness,” can’t do it again.  Could it be...Gundham?!

“Oh, shit I’m coming!”

With that said, he runs in the warm rain.  He’s still cold and he doesn’t know if he’s imagining things.  He’s scared, his head hurts, and all he wants to do is go home.

He wants to see Gundham.

 

It feels like someone is hitting his head with a bunch of rocks again and again. His mind feels hazy.  Why is everything hurting?  He can only see through one eye.  A hand is on top of his head and chest.  He’s felt this sensation before.

“Gundham?”  He starts coughing.

The dual eyed man looks at him wide eyed and a slow, joy-filled smile reaches his face.  He’s starting to understand what’s happening around him little by little.

“Mwahaha, it appears you are awake, my magic powers have healed you!”

He reaches towards the pale man’s face with his good arm.  Only a couple fingers touch him.

“I’m okay” he says with a quiet, horsed voice.

He hears a huge swallow, hesitant breathing.

“I’m okay.  I’m here. I’m alive.” His throat is dying, but he needs to let the other know he’s real.  That he’s breathing and semi-coherent.

Sufficient with the healing done for now, he looks at Kazuichi.  The paled man strokes his face so gently as if even the slightest more pressure will make him disappear.

The dual eyed man rips some of his cloth off and covers his privates.  The rest he wraps around Kazuichi.  He lifts the injured man bridal style and runs as delicately as he can.

Along the way, his memories start returning.  Those two women-

“Gundham, their were two women!  They are headed for the next town”

“Very well, I shall command the night demons to clear from the village.  There are other spirits to stop if them if they plan to go anywhere else.  Now rest.”

Oh good, they thought of things.  With that said, he closed his eyes and he saw no light.

 

“Junko, why did you let that boy live?” Mukuro asks while on top of an elephant carrying a torch, with Junko grabbing her waist.

Her tone turns dark and focused, “Because of the despair.  If that boy survives, he’ll have to live with what we just did to him.  If he dies, then the spirit will know he isn’t good enough.  Leaving it to a gamble is exciting.”

The elephant suddenly stops.

“Ugh, what is it you stupid animal?” Mukuro shined her light further to the distance.

In front of them were tigers, to their left were bears, and to the right were other elephants.  Junko looked behind her and saw leopards.

 

Out from these animals came Hogo-Shas from every direction.  The chief came from the elephants, stepping in front of the massive elephant.

“Give up and surrender!

“Yeah right, old man!”  She sets puts the flame on the elephant, and the animal cries and charges forward.

None of the spirits or animals moved.

The chief’s grey eyebrows furrowed. Putting one hand in front of the elephant, he glares at him.  “ENOUGH!”

The elephant goes on his hind legs, causing the two girls to drop.  Before the two girls were able to get up, Kimi knocks out Junko from the right.  Atasuke made Junko pass out from the left.  The Hogo-Sha from behind put out the fire and heal the elephant.

Takoyaki goes up to the creature carrying the spiritual practitioners, touching his trunk “You must be in so much pain.  Please rest easy.”

He then turns towards the rest of them, “Thank you for your help!  Go and do as you please!”

With that said, the deadly animals scatter while others stay with the Hogo-Sha.

Ugh.

His eyes slowly open.

Wait, eyes?

He can see through both his eyes again.

“Gundham”

Gundham states; “Take caution Kazuichi, as my energy has depleted. The rest of my kind has captured those she devils and are being held prisoner.”  He hands him some water, which he quickly drinks.

His legs still hurt and his feet, but his throat doesn’t feel like death anymore. 

Speaking of death, the water. That water, she kept dunking him again and again.  She was laughing while she whipped his back and had a look of joy every time she broke him.

Kazuichi was in darkness, but heard his voice.  Gundham came and took care of him, gave him his cloak.  He must have carried him.

As if reading his mind, he also took away the water. 

“Thank you, Gundham.”

“Do not thank me, Kazuichi.  For I had been too late and she already created damage.  I apologize for not being there sooner.”

“Don’t beat yourself up.  I’m here and you’re healing me.”

Gundham goes quiet, so he keeps talking; “This isn’t anyone’s fault besides those two girls.  You didn’t mean for this to happen and it shouldn’t have happened.  We couldn’t have known. When you did come, you did your best.  You wrapped me in your c-clothes.”

Gundham turns to the side, but he can see his cheeks burning up.  He probably looks the same.

He looks at him with a straight, red face “I told you before that I would be your protector and that is something I did for you because I care.”

He feels warm inside.  Like his heart is being gently embraced by this man spirit in front of him.

With determination, he looks back at Gundham also red “I will protect you too!  I c-care about you also and make sure you are safe!  Even if you are ruler of the universe,” he grabs his hand “I’d still protect you!  I’ll be there for you, even if you don’t want me to! Because I-I-”

Maybe it was that he was tired, or that he had a crazy torture filled day.  Maybe it was the thought that he’d never see Gundham again.  Or hear about caring for animals, his dreams, his past, everything.  It could have been the sappy speeches they just gave or that he was scared he’d never be able to hold his hand and lean against him.

It could have been all of those thoughts or none of them.  Either way it doesn’t change what he did.

Grabbing Gundham’s new cloak, he gently pulls him towards the hammock and swiftly kisses his lips.  It was faster than a blink and Gundham could have easily pushed him away.  He let’s go and looks to his right, wishing he could do something now like run.

Actually, no.  Now isn’t the time for running. 

Now is the time to embrace consequence.

He slowly opens his eyes and looks at Gundham.

The dual eyed man’s face is painted red. He’s covering his mouth and looking anywhere but Kazuichi.

“I-I-I”

Uh oh, maybe he didn’t think this through.

“Hey I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-well, actually I did mean to do that.  I’ll never do that again, please don’t be mad we can stay friends.  Oh man I’m so stup-”

His lips are covered too.  For a millisecond he felt a light pressure on his lips.  Gundham is kneeling and facing him while he’s on the hammock.  Faces are inches apart.

Kazuichi yawns.  He is so tired, his body’s exhausted.  But his mind won’t give into it, as too much is happening right now.

“You must rest now, for your body still needs recovering of which I cannot perform at this given time.”

He’s getting up, but Kazuichi’s hand grabs his wrist.  Gundham lifts a non-existant eyebrow.

“Hey, can you move your hammock near me?  I don’t know if I’ll be in pain during the middle of the night and I’m kind of still worried if I’ll have messed up nightmares.”

He wouldn’t ask this if he wasn’t scared.  He wouldn’t have asked this normally a couple of months ago.  But fucked up shit happened and Gundham has showed him what

“Very well, let me grab my resting sheets.”

Kazuichi lets go of his wrist while Gundham gathers his hammock to put right next to his.

“Thanks.”

“It is of no problem.”

Kazuichi looks at Gundham, the sleeping log.  What’s gonna happen to them now?  Are they still going to be friends?  More? What would the other Hogo-Sha say? 

He looks up.  He wishes he could see the stars right now.  With that said he looks up at the top of the hut, picturing what will happen tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left! Thank you so much for the support! You guys are awesome!


	9. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long, but here is the final chapter!

Kazuichi wakes up to a warm yet determined sensation.  He slowly opens his eyes to see Gundham healing his fingers.

“How long have you been up?”

“A mere 2 hours before your awakening.  I wished to treat your wounds with the power of a thousand suns.”

He feels his legs, having the ability to move.

Gundham has bags under his eyes yet there is a spark willing to heal the man underneath him.  Kazuichi can feel his face going a little pink.

The man-spirit said he has only been up for a couple of hours, but Kazuichi isn’t sure.

“Hey man, I feel honored but you need to go back to sleep.  I’m worried about you.”

They both look at each other and the kiss from last night flashes in front of Kazuichi.  His face goes red and he quickly turns away.  He glances over towards Gundham and can see the man-spirit doing the same.

“Come, for it is time to confront the heinous demon.”

With that said, Kazuichi gets up.  Romance is going to have to wait.

Everyone is gathered in the dining hall.

Upon getting closer they see the two spiritual practitioners tied up.  Judging from the light blue glowing, their appears to be a spiritual protection around the ropes as well, making the two’s magical prowess useless.

 “Humans, you are found guilty of harming animals, not making sacrifices, hurting one of our own.  Anything to say for selves?”

“How dull”

A gasp could be heard throughout the crowd.

“If you were real guardians, you would have noticed what I did instead of paying attention to your stupid sacrifices.”

Her voice become focused, “Do you know how many animals were tortured just out of amusement?  Found different ways.  Entrapping, drowning, burning, starving.  I once held a mother leopard captive while torturing all her kittens.  I had my fat sister open eyes so she couldn’t look away.  The mom was crying, so pathetic.  But I became bored, just like with everything else.”

A quiet, angry silence filled the room.  He looks towards Gundham.  The animal lover was breathing heavy and glaring at the two girls. He wanted to put a hand on his shoulder, to comfort him.  But would that make things worse?  She’s crazy, they are both crazy.

“Maybe if you paid more attention to these things instead of hunters those cubs would still be alive along with the others I killed.  I didn’t even eat them, I just killed them because I was bored.”

Gundham’s hands clenched, his nonexistent eyebrows furrowed.  Screwing consequences, he grabs his hand.  He’ll deal with any retribution later.  He squeezes his hand.

Gundham looks at him and does his best to fake a smile.  This isn’t easy for him, the animal lover is probably suffering and blaming himself.

“Why, you really piss me off.  All this power and you are all still so weak.  You couldn’t protect those animals or your sacrifices, like that pink haired loser over there.”

Gundham lets go of his grip and marches over quickly.  He follows him to the girls.  Others tried to do the same, but he heard Takoyaki saying to keep there.

Standing next to him, Gundham holds his shoulders tightly.  He gently moves him to the side while he steps right in front of the girls.  While doing so, he has a look in eyes.  A look, like he’s about to do something un-Gundham like.

He walks in front of the blonde, who has an intrigued look in her eye.

“Oh look, it’s the boyfriend.  What, you mad because you were too late to help him?  To help those animals, what can you do?”

He mumbles, a shaking voice that he barely hears “Shut up.”

“Why?  Can’t accept the truth?  Maybe if you focused on animals instead of wasting time collecting sacrifices, you could have been there.”

What the fuck is this bitch’s problem?!

Her voice become like a child’s; “You can’t really blame me, can you?  You should really look at yourself.  Maybe if you were better and not such a weakling, they would all be okay and you can live in a happily ever after”

The room turns to stone.  Kazuichi can see her looking at him with an  innocent look smiling while he wants to send her to hell now.

Not unbreaking eye contact, he continues; “Chief, we must untie this girl.  I wish to challenge her!”

Kazuichi doesn’t know what that is and he should probably wait, but his mouth says his thoughts “you can’t do that!”

“I accept with conditions”

She looks at him with a smile, “I’m ready to take you on, so long as my dumb, fat, idiot sister can work with me”

Mukuro nods, “I will take the request with Junko”

What? These guys are going crazy!

“Listen, I know your mad but-”

Stay out of this, mortal.

Ouch, that hurt.  Did last night even happen?

Regardless, he still cares about the man-spirit; “Listen, I really care about you.  I don’t know what this is, but it doesn’t sound like a good idea!  Isn’t their another punishment or a death sentence or something?!”  Yeah, this girl deserves to die but it shouldn’t be cruelly.  Would that make them better?

He turns towards the pinkette and sternly whispers; “Soda, this mortal must be punished for her insolence, and I’m about to show her the consequences of what it means to hurt those defenseless.”

He knows he can’t stop him, that his pride is too much.  Nonetheless, he mumbles, “please Gundham.”  Eyes yearning for him to listen.

His eyes get softer, for just a second it looked like he snapped back to himself.  Only for them to look determined, like he has to do this.  Defenseless animals were hurt, tortured for the amusement of some mad woman. He has to do something for them.

_Surely not for me…?_

Gundham looks over his shoulder, “Chief, what say you to these terms?”

“I cannot deny that this has never been done before.  However, their actions are deemed unforgivable and-”

“Ummm, HELLOO?  Can we get this started already?  Seriously, I already said yes!”

“Very well, we shall start in about 30 minutes.  We shall gather supplies to create a barrier so none can exit.”

He can hear the crowd muttering things like “Why not just kill them” and “Yeah, make them suffer” but he’s not focused on that right now.

Soda is about to stampede towards Gundham, when he hears the chief call his name.

“Let me talk to you outside.”

“Listen Chief I’d like to-”

“Now.”

The head spirit leaves him outside where no others could be seen, not even animals.

His legs are shaking, he needs to go back in there! “Chief how could he let him do this?!”

“As I’m sure you noticed, Gundham has a lot of pride.  If he didn’t do this, he would feel lots of regret and held onto his anger.  Those two humans agreed and whomever is a killer shall not be liable for anything.”

“But what about those girls?!  They killed, tortured!!!”

“Oh yes, they will still be punished but not for Gundham’s possible, albeit highly highly unlikely death.  In these competitions a spirit is punished less for risking their life or in this case human.”

What?

The chief must see his eyebrows furrow in fright, “Though like I said, I doubt that will happen.  Gundham is a strong fighter and these girls must be punished.”

“What about prison?”

“They are too dangerous to let live.  We were informed of her plans by Spun-G and their existence is a danger to humans, animals, and spirits.”

That’s true, he can still feel a slight burning sensation on his feet.

“Oh yes, Souda let me heal you the rest of the way.  You may be sore afterwards, but it will probably bring you less pain.”

“He knew it was pointless to talk back.  Despite everything, he is a human that was welcomed by this very man.  Saying okay, Takoyaki starts healing”

__________________________________

30 minutes later:

“Chief, we have prepared the barrier”

“Excellent, how are you feeling Souda?”

He is still sore, but nothing compared to yesterday. 

 “Better, thank you Chief”

“No worries, that soreness should go away within a week or so.  Now let’s get back there.”  With this, he walks with the chief.

When he walked in, the only thing he saw different was a couple of rocks all around them in a rectangular formation.  It must be 16 feet horizontally and vertically.  He saw Gundham stretching and getting into his battle stance.  Pass him he saw those girls talking strategy

He tried to put his hand in the barrier and he felt some pressure but he could go through it.

“Remember, it’s meant to keep from coming out not going in.”

He looks down at the chief, who walks outside the barrier.  He places himself just in the middle where he states, “Ready, FIGHT!”

Immediately the darker haired girl charges towards him. She aims for the eye, he shields himself with his forearm.  He aims her other hand towards his gut, he dodges.  Now he’s kicking, got her side.

Meanwhile the blonde is running behind him, aiming for the back of his head.  He turns around to block her, the black hair girl kicking the back of his knees.

“Gundham!”

“What did you call him?”

He turns to his left seeing Atasuke, “Oh well, you see it’s a funny story.”

“Ngh!

He turns back towards the fight.  2 on 1, he looked confident but angry.  He swiftly dodged each attack and countered with stronger force.

This went on for three minutes, but to Kazuichi it felt like twenty.  He could barely keep up.

The two girls were now side by side.  They were sweating, breathing greedily, and slouched.  However they still had their hands up ready to fight.

Gundham rushed towards them, same speed as before.  Going for the blonde, he gets intercepted.  He fakes a left, then goes for her right cheek.  She goes against the Junko whom goes against the barrier.

He sees her knocked how.  Running towards the blonde on the ground, he goes for the blonde’s nose.  Right as he is about to hit her, his eyes widened.

Everyone’s eyes popped out.  For right in front of her, she used Mukuro’s body.

Quickly using Mukuro’s body, she turned the fainted girl’s head to the side.  This led to a strong enough kick.  If hit in the nose it would hurt, but to an already unconscious girl…

Junko looks down, hugging herself; “mmm HAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH YES THERE IT IS!!!  That wonderful, ultra despairing feeling nothing in the world can beat it!  So enjoyable!!” Drool comes from her mouth, her cheeks redder as she smiles in ecstasy.

Gundham puts his hand to his mouth.  He intended to punish these fiends, not kill.  Even if allowed he planned for the chief to kill them quickly and mercifully.

Junko uppercuts his stomach, but he backs away just in time.

“You fiend, do you not mourn the other mortal whom you share a mother and father?!”

“No duh, but all that despair mmm hehehehehehehe, it was gonna be me.  I mean, don’t get me wrong I am absolutely livid; I was gonna be the one to truly bring despair to both of us!  But you got to it first!  The despai you you bring is absolutely AMAZING!”

He puts his hands to his hair, unbelievable!  Man, this girl is crazy!!!

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA”

“Stop laughing.”

“Why should I?!  You’re the one that killed my twin sister!” She then turned serious  “You killed the sidekick when your aim was the main charcter.”  Then she changes to know it all “All right, student, who can tell me who fucked up?” Sticking her tongue out, “Your dumb ass didn’t get the one who tortured your pansy little creatures and your gay boyfriend!” Her voice becomes cutsy, “But I can’t believe you’re doing this to me, after all that history of treating them with tender despair, it’s really not nice of you to go after my sister.”

She turns serious, “An abomination, who could ever love a _thing_ like you?  Stuck between two different sides, a creature that should have never been created.”

“Don’t listen to her Gundham!  It’s not true!  She’s lying!”  Come on, let his voice reach!

She then looks over his shoulder, rolling her eyes; “Oh shut up what do you know?!  I know that your father found you so fucking worthless he decided to sacrifice his own son!”

Before he could even register that hit to the gut, he saw her getting punched in the jaw.

She’s lying on her left side on the ground.  He seems him kick her again and again in the stomach.  Blood is coming out of her mouth.

She’s on her back, trying to put her hands up to defend herself.  He punches her under each arm pit, her arms fall.  She screams.

He keeps watching the assault.  Punch after punch.  Eyes, neck, forehead, nothing is safe.

But this, this isn’t…

_“Alone huh…come, weird one, I know where you may take shelter and replenish.”_

He hears another bone crack.

_With a quick turn, his face turns the color of his hair. “What is this dribble?!  Nonsense! I am the great ruler, I have many minions upon my call!  I am not ‘nice’ as you say!”_

This isn’t the man spirit he knows.

_“We Hogo-Shas have the power to influence dreams but only with the chief’s permission.  I asked if we could influence these humans to use “tools” and clothes as sacrifices just for today. He granted me permission.”_

_“You…did this?  For me?”_

_Turning around and covering his face. “I-I did.”_

He can’t hear any screaming, but he still sees him punching her.

His eyes start getting watery.

_“Hmh, I finished my task of making single string into material.  For BEHOLD, I have made you a bed of my very own!”_

He is way to gentle for this, this isn’t him.

_“Wait, then why did you come with me?  Were you” he pauses, a sly grin in place, “worried about me?”_

_Gundham’s face is completely red, taking a step back and looking anywhere but at him.  “I do not know what you are talking about, mortal.  I simply did not think of it at the time.  Even I do not think of every step there is, especially at a time where not even I wake up.”_

“Gundham, stop!”

The animal lover turns her to the side, he is back to kicking.  He doesn’t know if the other male can hear him or choosing to ignore his words.

Next thing he knows, his feet are moving!

_What am I doing?!_

He goes past the barrier.

_Why are my feet moving?!_

He’s 10 feet away.

_I can’t hold him back, I’m not nearly as strong!_

5 feet.

_But I have to do something!_

“STOP!!!”

He hugs the taller man from behind.

_Give me back Gundham!_

“PLEASE STOP THIS ISN’T YOU!!!”

He quickly turns his head, a glare that can stab.

He doesn’t look away, but tears keep spilling.

Gundham’s breathing heavily, his teeth bared.

He holds on tighter.  He’s gonna be there for him, whether he likes it or not.

The glare slowly changes into worry.  The barrier falls.  Only sniffles can be heard.

“With this, the battle is concluded!”

Gundham is looking down, his body is shaking.  He tightly grabs Kazuichi and they both exit.

“Oh, so THAT’S why he calls him Gundham” Atasuke mumbles as the spirit helps the chief clean.

______________________________________________________________________________________

They go towards the field with animals.

“Gundham, slow down I can’t walk that fast!”

Nothing.  He is walking fast, the animal lover hasn’t looked at him since they stepped out.

They finally stop in the middle of the field, he lets go of his wrist.  Gundham looks at him, his eyes dropping rain.

“Kazuichi, you need to listen.”

“Huh?”

“What you saw, that is me.”

“What?”

“My father, he was not the nicest of people.  He had a short temper and I, unfortunately, seemed to also display such a despicable trait.”

“But Gundham, you’re not being fair!  What she did was awful and would make anyone-”

“BUT I AM NOT JUST ANYONE!”

He stops and stares, eyes wide and urging the spirit on.  He looks away from him.

“I…I, when I get angry I… cannot control myself.  I couldn’t see anything, all I was rage and death.  That is me, Kazuichi!  THAT is who I am, a halfling that cannot control himself.”

He takes in everything he said and the animal lover keeps talking “I, if that ever happened where I was to put you in harm’s way, I would not know what to do with myself.”

It’s silent for a couple of seconds, him waiting to see if the overlord had anymore to say.

When it’s quiet, he talks “Gundham, that woman was crazy.  She hurt those you cared for. Anyone would get mad.  And even if I did do something to make you angry, I know you would never do anything like that to me.”

“How do you know such information?”

Back to his regular speech.

He closes his eyes.  From the time he patiently taught him how to hold an animal or waited on him because he was tired.  Clothing and carrying him for miles, healing him despite fatigue.

He opens them and smiles.  His eyes loving and all knowing.

“Because I know you.”

Hands wrap around his waist and light pressure is felt on his lips.  He doesn’t go any further, but he can feel everything in that instance.  Gundham’s sadness, uncertainty, desperation, thanking, and more.  He puts his arms around the taller male’s neck.

They stay like that for what he guesses is a minute.  Gundham slowly pulls away from him, removing his arms.  He reluctantly pulls his arms away from his neck.

He shows him his smile.  Teeth showing, no evil purposes.  Everything they have gone through, everything they _will_ go through will be worthwhile.

He loves him more and more everyday.

After the sunsets, both decide to head back.  It’s only when they go back they see the chief waiting for them.

Both younger males look at him.  He looks at their hands, entwined together. 

No one says anything.  After what feels like an hour, the smaller spirit smiles at them and nods. 

They smile too and go back to their hut to sleep.

That night, they both talk about making a bigger hammock for the two of them.

Oh man this is tiring.

They are walking up the mountain…again.

The animal is half human right?  Because sometimes he doubts it with all the stamina the taller male has.

As he is about to take a break, a hand holds onto his.  He looks at Gundham, only for the other male’s face to be turned away.

The big goof is probably blushing by now.  It’s only been one night since they declared themselves to be in a committed relationship.

He smiles at him.  Gundham has his weaknesses and he has is own.  His cowardice, the other’s ange, and everything else.  They will both work on it together.  Kazuichi knows Gundham will do anything for him, and Gundham knows Kazuichi would sacrifice his life for the animal lover.  They will both try together, making little changes day by day.  They may have bad times where they question who they are or if change is even possible.  But these subtle changes, little by little, will eventually become obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy I finished this! Thank you so much everyone for your support, seriously it means a lot! 
> 
> Soudam Week 2019 is coming up soon! Please participate; for more information here is a link https://soudamweek.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks again everyone and Soudam forever!


End file.
